Imprinted
by flight 29 down girl
Summary: AU The La Push werewolves are the lucky contestants on a dating show called Imprinted. The host, Toby Martinez says that they each have to decide who they want to imprint on by kissing, and the girls get to do the same thing. Little do they know that the show isn't just for show and they actually have found real love.
1. Chapter 1

Imprinted

Chapter 1

The limousine pulled up alongside a wooden house. The usually rowdy teens sat together quietly looking out the window.

"Woah dude!" Jared Cameron breathed "This is ours for an entire month! I can't believe it!"

The boys from La Push were lucky guys. They had won a very special contest. One that could decide their futures if they let it.

Imprinted. The newest romantic dating show filmed here in La Push were they all lived and the boys were the lucky contestants that got to see everything from behind the scenes.

They walked slowly upstairs looking at the blown up pictures on the walls lining the white staircase. One was a picture of a stilllife featuring a wolf and a huge dream catcher. Another was a rose and white laced mask. Jacob Black thought all of this was just for show but he had decided to go in order of avoiding Sam Uley and his wrath.

The teenagers were super excited now as they each got settled in their rooms. The entire cabin was wooded and enclosed by more trees then Jacob had ever seen, but that was La Push. Woods everywhere and beach down the front of the whole place. The beach could be fun. he thought as he went downstairs with the others. They were shaking as the host of the show, Toby Martianez smiled and welcomed them all warmly.

"I hope you all will find a home here and that, if you imprint, you all will be happy and loyal to them.

Toby opened a door which led the boys out onto a back patio and revealed girls-sorry women- all standing near the railing in a line.

Nobody said anything just watched as Toby explained the rules to them.

"I understand about the histories of the tribe. You are all werewolves and some of you are hoping to imprint on a human of your choice. Now it's not all about body and looks here. You also need to understand that kissing is a big part about finding an imprintee to imprint on. So, one by one, each of you will go foreward and kiss each of these lovely ladies in order to find one you want to imprint on. After that, the girls will take their turn while you guys are blindfolded choosing the wolf they want to have a relationship with. Does anybody have any questions?"

They all shook their heads, ready to start.


	2. Chapter 2

Imprinted

Chapter 2

Sam Uley cleared his throat and stepped up to the first person who lay on the railing.

" I wonder how he's gonna do with this.." Paul wondered. They all watched Sam bend to meet the woman's face and bite her lips vaguely pulling on them with his teeth. He breathed into her mouth and slipped his tongue in.

Emily Young was breathing in Sam and never thinking for a second how this would affect her in the long run. The two of them had never met before this moment and Emily realized she liked it so much she couldn't stop kissing him. But then he had to go back and stand with the boys over by the doorway.

"Wow." She whispered to Bella Swan. They squeezed each others hand as Jared stepped up, starting at the end of the line this time.

He kissed the last girl in line, feeling her tight lips against his. He didn't like it at all and moved on down the line until he came to a curvy girl with nice hips.

"Kiss me." she said and he did.

The moment lasted a while and then stopped. Jared went back to stand with the others as Paul took his turn.

Paul hung onto a girl with slight tongue and nothing else in her kiss. It made him feel light headed and he had to let go before he fell down.

"That was amazing baby. I don't know who you are but I definitely want to do that again sometime." he said.

Paul left the railing and went to stand back with the boys.


	3. Chapter 3

Imprinted

Chapter 3

Quill stepped up next locking lips with a girl and then stopping mid line. It was as if he was floating while awake. It was real love and imprinting combined.

He went back to stand with the others and waited until Jacob and Embry chose a person.

Embry smiled and started in on a girl who made him feel hotter than fire. He stopped too soon for her liking, not wanting to be looked at as funny by her when she opened her eyes.

They started out like any other people would. But this was different. Jacob was one of those guys who knew what he was doing when it came to kissing, except he never had anyone to actually do it with. Until now.

Her lips were soft and warm but broken in some places with slight cracks. Jacob pushed his tounge into her mouth and breathed heavily. He wanted this very badly and he could feel from the girls' reaction to his own kiss that she wanted him too. Finally he stopped and pushed himself back up onto his heels. "Thank you beautiful."

They put folded up pieces of paper into a big box and waited for the girls to get ready and take their turn.


	4. Chapter 4

Imprinting

Chapter 4

Sitting on the couch inisde the house Jacob was still wreeling from the kiss he recived. The others were as well and it felt great to be that way.

The host called everyone back outside and the boys chose their imprintees.

Emily Young waltzed over to Sam and kissed him. This time though she had control and pushed into him so hard he almost fell over. Letting go she pulled him back with just a little tounge .

Emily was left spinning from the impact.

Embry pulled his long hair back and wrapped his arms around her neck.

"You are so beautiful baby." then he let her go with nothing left in his head but how she felt.

Quill had the same reaction but was left a little buzzed. The boys pushed on them until the girls' heads were turned to mush.

Paul and Jared made their girls moan inside the kiss and Jacob bounced his leg on a stool outside watching the others work. He didn't move when Bella came up to him and gave her best kiss. Jacob looked the other wayas she pulled her tounge in and out through his mouth.

"What happens if nobody imprints on me man?' he asked Toby. He was skeptical he would ever find someone but he did. She just had been under wraps.


	5. Chapter 5

Imprinted

Chapter 5

Her name was River Palah. She was new to La Push and wanted to find someone to love. She had never been kissed before but when she stepped up to Jacob, everything felt floaty. All of River flew through the air and into Jacob's arms.

"I love you." she whispered. " Can we get to know each other some?"

"Oh yeah babe just let me look at your face first." Jacob breathed a little nervous. He liked River too, a lot, he just couldn't handle the intensity of it all.

"This feels very good." River said and Jacob knew she was telling the truth.

The girls put pieces of paper into a box and Toby looked them over a little.

They all waited in separate rooms until Toby was ready.


	6. Chapter 6

Imprinted

Chapter 6

The Results

Toby came out of a red room with a smile on his face.

"You all did such a good job here today and thank you for making this a wonderfull experiance for me as well as everyone else." Toby stood at the crossroads of the two open rooms, one was yellow and the other was purple as he said"Now i will show you all who you've decided on."

He took Emily to the front of the room and told her to stand up in front of a white curtain. The sun poured into the room highlighting her silluete onto the wall of the purple room. Sam stared at her blindly as Toby counted to three and told Emily to drop the curtian and come through onto the purple side.

"Hello.' Sam said as Emily introduced herself. Afterwards they sat together, now officially imprinted and bonded together. Everyone clapped for them and smiled.

Paul stood up and went behind the light blue curtain on the girls' side of the hallway.

Rachel Black looked up and smiled at ripped muscles and waited for Toby to count and Paul dropped the curtain.

Jared stood like Paul had and waited for Toby to give him the signal to drop the curtain. When he did, he smiled and Kim squealed.

"Perfect. That was just who I wanted."

Jared smiled and went to sit with her, holding her hand in his.

Quil and Embry accepted their girls, Hannah and Kerry when Toby counted and they were revealed to each other.

Then it was Jacob's turn.

River stood on the other side of the curtain waiting to catch a real glimpse of the hot bodied Jacob. He laughed when he saw her face and she blushed.

"What does this mean now Toby?" she asked.

"It means that we get to kiss anytime you want to babe." Jacob smiled and took her hand, leading her to sit back down on the couch next to him. It may have been a show meant to find love but what the producers of Imprinted didn't know was that each of the La Push werewolves had actually found real love. Real and honest love and they were all ready to make it into more than just that.


End file.
